


Spiders and Rings

by Casandtheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please be nice, Please read, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, and im terrible at tags, haha oh well, im so scared to post this, terrible title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandtheimpala/pseuds/Casandtheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is asked by Charlie to pet sit her Tarantula Bilbo. When Dean accidentally loses him, he goes to a neighbor for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders and Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Oh good lord, I honestly don't even know what I'm doing right now!!!!! This could be absolutely terrible, but everyone has to start somewhere right?! Anyway this is just fluffy first meeting stuff so please enjoy! I don't know if I will add anything to this, I might if something comes to me!!!! Anyway here goes nothing!!!

   “I swear to God Sammy, if we can’t find this thing then I am so fucked” Dean said

   Charlie had trusted him to watch her creepy ass tarantula for a week while she went out of state, and of course he lost it the day before she was supposed to come home. He doesn’t even know why she asked him to do it. Honestly it was probably because he was one of the only people who wasn’t completely terrified of the thing.

   “Dean calm down okay? I’m sure we will find Bilbo soon. Just keep looking.” Sam called to him from underneath the couch.

   They had been looking for three hours already, pretty much tearing apart Deans apartment in the process, but that didn’t matter, if he didn’t find the little guy, Charlie was going to rip him limb from limb. Bilbo was the last present she had gotten from her parents before they died in a tragic car accident two years ago, and she absolutely loved the thing.

   “Hey Dean? Have you checked with any of your neighbors yet? I mean he could have gotten out when you first thought you lost him and came to ask me for help right?”

   Sammy lived two floors above Dean and when he first noticed that Bilbo wasn’t in his cage, Dean immediately ran upstairs to get Sam to help him.

   “I don’t know Sammy! Look, why don’t we split up? Looking in here isn’t doing any good, so we might as well ask around. You check downstairs and I will check with the neighbors.” Dean said while grabbing his keys from the table by the door.

   “Yeah, okay Dean. Stop worrying, and I will meet you back here in an hour.”

   “Bye Sammy.” Dean tossed over his shoulder.

   First up was his ridiculously annoying neighbor Gabriel. It wasn’t that the guy wasn’t nice enough, but he was almost always playing some sort of prank on the people in their building, and Dean had ended up on the wrong side of one more than once.

   Dean walked up to the door and immediately heard a women shouting in what sounded like a foreign language.

   “Listen Kali, I know you are upset right now, but you can’t seriously be leaving because you lost Mario Cart!” Gabriel pleaded as the door opened and out walked a beautiful women, with long dark hair, and one pissed off face.

   “Oh whatever Gabe, if you think that’s what this is really about you are so wrong! Give me a call if you ever stop acting like a child!” said the women, Kali.

   Kali stomped off towards the elevator as Dean turned back towards the man in front of him. Gabriel had Honey colored hair, stood about half a foot shorter than Dean himself, and almost always had some kind of candy in his mouth. Today it was what looked like a cherry flavored sucker.

   “Deano! What, umm…what can I do ya for?” Gabriel asked.

   “Yeah, hey listen I just had a quick question for you, and then I’ll let you get back to…Whatever.” Dean muttered, while gesturing toward where Kali had been with a shrug. “I’ve been pet sitting for my friend and I lost track of the little guy about three hours ago. His name is Bilbo, and he is a tarantula. Have you seen anything?” he breathed out.

   “Nah, sorry dean-a-reano, can’t say I’ve seen anything small, dark, and creepy around my apartment today. Although...I did hear a pretty girly scream from next door a little bit ago. Maybe check there.” Gabe said.

   “Shit, thanks man I’ll check it out.” Dean called out, while running to the next door. Running a hand through his light brown hair, and reaching out to knock on the door to apartment ten with his other, Dean heard a muffled shout coming from inside.

   “Hey?! Is everything alright in there?” Dean yelled over what he assumed was the owner crying out and falling off of something.

   “Yeah! Just let me….I’ll be right ther-AH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” a deep voice yelled out.

   Dean stood by the door waiting for the owner to open it, and the person who opened it was NOT what he was expecting at all. He looked up to see a man about his height, tousled dark brunette hair, a strong jaw, and the bluest eyes he had probably ever seen. Good god that was only his head. This man was probably the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. He had strong shoulders and while he was built smaller than Dean himself he was by no means small. Lithe muscles built his frame, and damn the guy must have been a runner because those thighs in those jeans—

   “Hello?”

   Oh, crap the guy had been talking.

   “Uh…h-hi, my names Dean. I- uh- live two doors down and I’m actually looking for- I’m sorry how have I not met you before?” Dean blurted out, blushing wildly after realizing what he said. Why the fuck couldn’t he keep his cool around hot guys? Put him in front of any girl, and he could flirt his way all the way to the bedroom, but in front of a guy he became a blushing stammering idiot.

   The guy just looked at him, tilting his head in a totally not adorable way before saying, “I’m just going to close the door and come out here okay, and Dean was it? Sorry it’s just, there is definitely something weird crawling around my apartment right now, and I would much rather speak to you out here.”

   “Wait, by weird do you mean like, eight legs, and hairy, weird?”

   “Yes that is what I mean. It has been crawling around my apartment for the past half hour and I have only escaped it by standing on my chairs and kitchen counters.” Said the man.

   Relief flooded through Dean, he laughed and the next words that came out were not what he was expecting,

   “Dude are you telling me you are afraid of a spider?”

   The man in front of him tensed before letting out a laugh of his own

   “I suppose so. I assume that is why you are coming to my door? Is it a friend of yours?”

   “Hardly, more like a friend of a friend. I’m pet sitting for my friend Charlie, Bilbo is hers.”

   “Bilbo? That’s an odd name. Is it special to her?”

   Oh my god this guy didn’t know the name Bilbo was from Tolkien did he. That just made Dean want to wrap him in a blanket in front of a T.V. and force feed him The Lord of the Rings.

   “Heh, no dude it’s from The Hobbit? Lord of the Rings? You know, super popular books and movies?” Dean laughed.

   “I’m sorry I don’t think I know what it is referencing. Look did you maybe want to come in and find Bilbo? I can’t guarantee I won’t run and hide if I see him though.” The man smiled widely showing his teeth and gums, and Dean swore it lit up his whole face.

   “Yeah sure! That sounds perfect!” _PERFECT_ why would coming inside to find a tarantula be perfect…oh god he was such a dork. Dean followed the man inside and once inside he realized he had nothing to put Bilbo in once they caught him.

   “Hey man do you think I could borrow something to put the little guy in? I might not be afraid of him, but I’m not really looking to carry him around.” Asked Dean.

   The man, as Dean had come to call him, replied in the affirmative and turned to the small kitchen to the left of Dean to dig through the cabinets. When he bent down to scrounge through a lower drawer, Dean had to bite off a small noise at his ass in those god forsaken jeans. When the man turned back around, Dean tried to hide the fact that he had been watching, but he was pretty sure he was caught when he earned a wink from those blue eyes.

   “Here, this should work to hold him in.”

   “T-thanks, this should be fine.” Dean stammered. “So do you think you could help me look? If you see anything just yell and I will come rescue you.” Dean looked at him with a smirk. He had to gain some of his pride back from being a blushing idiot. Dean turned toward the right side of the room where there was a small couch with a coffee table and T.V. in front of it and started searching under things. Not even ten minutes later Dean heard his new friend let out a quiet _DEAN_.

   “Over here, he is on the bookcase Dean! Bring the container before he gets away again!”

   Dean ran over to where his friend was crouched over looking at the lower shelves of what was one of the largest bookcases he has ever seen. Sitting on the lower shelf looking as smug as a tarantula can, was Bilbo. Dean quickly used the lid of the container to usher the tarantula in and lightly placed the lid over so he wasn’t keeping air out. As Dean turned to get up he saw a trio of books at the end of his shelf and he smirked to himself as he got up.

   “Thanks man, you definitely saved me from losing some limbs. Charlie would have killed me if I lost him!” he said.

   “It was no problem Dean, I’m glad I could help.”

   As they walked to the door Dean found himself not wanting to leave. He had been pretty lonely these last few years. Sure he had Sammy and Charlie but his brother had his girlfriend Jess to be with and Charlie had Dorothy. Dean needed more people in his life, and maybe this guy could be a good friend…or even more if Dean was so lucky.

   “So, hey it’s been weirdly fun hanging out today…maybe we could do it again sometime?”

_WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT_?

   “Of course Dean, maybe next time without the arachnid running loose in my apartment.”

   That was not the answer Dean was expecting to hear. Dean felt a smile slowly spreading on his face, and in answer he watched one spread on the other man’s face, who then shyly looked down.

   “Hey! I uh never got your name today.” Said Dean. Slowly the other man looked up and said,

   “Castiel. My name is Castiel Novak.”

   Smiling wider Dean said,

   “I saw your Lord of the Rings books Cas!” and as he walked away, he heard a quiet reply of

   “How else was I supposed to see that cute disbelieving look on your face?”

 

 

 The End

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               

                                                                                                                                               

 

**Author's Note:**

> ANNND there we have it! I hope you enjoyed! If you did then please leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
